deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
LINE
LINE is a messaging application that offers many features including mobile games and a blogging platform. In 2016, LINE had a several collaborations with the Death Note franchise to promote the film Death Note: Light Up the NEW World. About LINE Per Wikipedia, LINE is "a freeware app for instant communications on electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and personal computers. LINE users exchange texts, images, video and audio, and conduct free VoIP conversations and video conferences." It is Japan's largest social network. LINE offers various mobile games, and logging into the games usually requires a LINE account through their main messaging app. Game features can be region-locked and only accessible to players with mobile phone numbers in certain countries. ''Death Note'' collaborations In 2016, various LINE services were used to promote the new film Death Note: Light Up the NEW World. Most of the collaboration events were limited to only Japanese players. The LINE messaging app offered Death Note themed stickers that could be used in messaging, and a Death Note app theme. The Ryuk sticker set was available to LINE Play players who entered a Death Note section of the game. These were only available to Japanese users. LINE Blog was used to host the official Death Note blog. The blog was used to talk about the upcoming film, offer insight into the previous films and the actors, and to give information on the various game collaborations. LINE Bubble 2 is a mobile game that had a Death Note collaboration event. Death Note characters could be acquired in the game and some parts of the game had Death Note themed play. The available characters were Light, L, Misa, Mello, and Near. A trailer for the game featured Ryuk and Ryuzaki from the new film playing the game together. The collaboration event was only available to Japanese players. LINE Play is a mobile game that also had a collaboration event in which Death Note characters could be acquired in the game. This was part of LINE Play's fourth anniversary. The collaboration event was only available to Japanese players. The photo apps LINE Camera and B612 featured Death Note filters to make people in photographs either appear as Shinigami or with Death Note themes. Video gallery LINE Bubble 2 x Death Note collaboration trailer|Released November 2, 2016, featuring Ryuzaki and Ryuk from the film series Image gallery LINE stickers Japanese.png|LINE sticker set (Japanese) LINE stickers Ryuk transparent.png|LINE Ryuk sticker set LINE Bubble 2 ad 5.jpg|LINE Bubble 2 LINE Bubble 2 Light gacha.png|LINE Bubble 2, Light appearing in Gacha LINE Play Light Misa L.png|LINE Play - Light, Misa, and L LINE Play ad 1.jpg|LINE Play ad See also * Othellonia, another game app that had a Death Note collaboration event External links * Wikipedia: Line (software) * LINE Blog: Death Note Official Blog (Japanese) * LINE Wikia References * LINEバブル２とのコラボレーションがスタート！竜崎✕死神リュークのCMもオンエアー中！ (Collaboration with Line Bubble 2 begins! Ryuzaki and Shinigami Ryuk commercial inside!). Death Note film's official Line Blog. November 4th, 2016. * 映画『デスノート Light up the NEW world』公開とLINEプレイ４周年を記念して、あの大ヒット作品『デスノート』がついにLINE プレイに初登場!!. LINE's official blog. November 4th, 2016. Category:Video Games Category:Real-world articles